Love hurts
by ImJustThatGirl
Summary: Jamie is a demi-god, daughter of Nike and also a Huntress. Next to Thalia is she is the second in command of the hunt. What happened when she fall's for Artemis's twin brother Apollo?


I didn't ask for any of this to happen. My life would have been a lot less dramatic and complicated. If if this had never happened than I wouldn't have lost my friends, my family, the one's who were able to love me for me. I wouldn't be feeling this way, wanting nothing to do with my life, but I can't go back now. Everything has been done and said, and as happy as I was back then, I would take all of that away with a blink of an eye.

I'm Jamie Rivers. I'm a daughter of Nike the the goddess of Victory and **Divine Charioteer**. For the past six years I have been a Hunter of Artemis. If it wasn't for the immortality she granted me with, I would be twenty-two right now. The past six years of my life have been the best, not having to worry about growing up or boys. Sure I missed my old family in Half-Blood, but the Huntresses and Lady Artemis are my family now.

My life is perfect, just the way I like it. The Huntresses are all nice, Thalia being my favorite because she acts as an older sister to all of us, and when I first met her I felt like I'd known her all my life. We became friends quickly being able to tell each other our secrets. She's just able to understand me better than the others, able to think like I do. Next to Thalia my favorite would have to be Phoebe even though she can be easily aggravated and quickly violent, although she is the best tracker which come's in handy all the time, and she is also the best healer, almost as good as Lady Artemis.

Lately Lady Artemis hasn't been with us, making Thalia in charge. It's been maybe a few weeks since the beetle between the Gea and the chosen seven, and as you can tell, the seven won or none of us would be here.

Looking around Cabin Eight I see Alex with her long reddish brown hair pulled back making her way to me. Her eyes are a different shade of color, gray showing that she is scared. I feel myself shiver. Each time her emotions change, so does the color of her eyes. It's not fair, letting others able to see how she feels, some times her enemies knowing that she is afraid of them. She's the only child of Iris that has that, and at first i thought that it was a blessing of some sort, but after a while I started to learn that there is a reason why most of our feelings are hidden from others.

" What wrong?" I whisper hoping that the others don't listen to the conversation. Trust me when i say that it is a _big _problem having other people listen to something important like whatever this last time something bad happened, there was a riot, and Phoebe ended up almost killing Niall, our youngest Hunter.

" It's Lady Artemis." Alex says, and I harden. " The Olympians were aloud to come back to Earth a while ago, and she hasn't. Not even tried to contact one of us. I think something's wrong."

She's right. The gods and goddesses were allowed to return a while ago, or try to contact us, my Lady Artemis hasn't even done one.

" What do you suggest we do?" I ask my voice scratchy.

I keep my eyes on Alex's trying to see if the fear has gone away, but that still hasn't changed. Maybe she has an idea of where lady Artemis would be, or why she would be late or something to sooth us. Next to the two Athena kids, Alex has to be the smartest, able to help us and others in any way that she can.

" Maybe we should visit Lord Apollo." she suggests.

" Do you really think he would be willing, and able to help?" I ask.

Alex stares at me for a moment, as if she hasn't thought this fully through yet.

" Well they are twins, and I think he would care if his sister went missing. Wouldn't you care?" she questions.

I nod, even if one of my half siblings went missing I would try my best to find them.

" Lets go." Alex says and with that I give her a smile.

" Where are we going exactly?" I ask as we walk out of the cabin. It's best to know where the heck your going instead of running off, and then having to find out that you lost, without any food or water for at least two weeks. Never again

" The temple of Apollo."


End file.
